Sleeping Aerith
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: Based on the disney movie 'sleeping beauty! Aerith is the new born princess of Midgar; but when an evil witch cast a spell on the young and beautiful princess, its up to a handsome prince and three fairies to protect her with they're magic! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years they have longed for a child and finally, they're wish was granted. _

_A Daughter was born, and they called her, Aerith._

_She brought sun shine into the king and queen's life. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that low or high estate might pay homage to the infant princess._

_And our story begins, in that joyful day!_

All of the kingdom celebrated the long awaited royal birth. The king and queen made welcome to they're life long friend, King Angeal Fair. With the sound of trumpets, he and his young son were announced.

"His royal highnesses, king Angeal, and prince Zack!"

They both bowed to the king and queen of Midgar.

Both kings had high hopes that they're kingdoms would unit, thus today they would announce that Zack, Angeal's son and heir would betrothed to the king of Midgar's daughter.

And so to her, his gift he brought, and looked unknowing to his future bride.

With another sound of the horn, a shining light came from the heavens.

"They're most honored Excellency, the three good fairies; Sir. Yazoo, sir. Loz, and mistress Kadaj!"

"I am a man! Get it right you idiot human!" yelled the blue fairy.

"That's what you get for wearing a dress!" said the red fairy as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh shove it!" grunted the blue fairy.

"Ahem!" grunter the green fairy. "The princess awaits us." he added. They all rushed to the princess' crib and stared down at the young infant.

"Aw… the little darling!" said the red fairy as the all smile warmly. Then all three flew towards the king and queen.

"Your majesties!" all three of them said while bowing quickly.

"Each of us will bless the child with a single gift!' said the red fairy. "No more, no less." he added, and with that he approached the infant. "Little princess, my gift will be the gift of beauty." he said softly as he waves his wand and blessed the princess. With that, the red fairy pulls away so his brother may give the small princess his gift.

"Tiny princess… My gift shall be the gift of song!" he said in a loving tone as he waved his wand and blessed the child. Finally, it was the blue fairy's turn to bless the young princess with his gift, he flew towards her, fixed his tutu skirt and looks at the child.

"Sweet princess, my gift shall be-" before the blue fairy could finish, a strong wind blew furiously, opening the large doors to the castle's thrown room with a loud bang.

The king and queen stood, fear ran through they're face as they stared at the long figure entering the thrown room. Thunder roar as the man glares darkly at them.

"It's Sephiroth!" cried the green fairy.

"What does he want here!" shouted the blue fairy as he glared and the warlock. The red fairy hushed his brothers.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage you have here my king!; royalty, nobility, and…" the warlock paused and laughed at the fairies. "Even the rabble…!"

"Oh no he did et!" yelled Kadaj as he through himself over to the warlock, thankfully, his brothers pulled him back and out of harms way.

"I felt quite distress at not getting an invitation!" said the warlock.

"You weren't wanted!" shouted the blue fairy. The warlocks eyes widen with anger, but the relaxed and chuckled lightly.

"Not wanted?-Oh my, what an awkward situation." said the warlock with a dark smirk. "Well in that event, I best be on my way!" he added while turning slightly.

"And your not offended your Excellency?" asked the queen. The warlock turn to the queen, his smirks widens.

"Why no your majesty!" he said calmly. "And to show I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift on the child." he chuckles.

The room went silent, the Sephiroth spoke;

"Listen well! All of you!" he shouted. "The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all who know her. But…" he paused. "Before the sun set on her sixteen birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

"Oh no!" cried the queen as she ran to her beloved daughter and held her in her arms protectively as she stares at the warlock with fear. With a wicked laughter, the warlock disappeared into thin air. Leaving the king and queen frightened for they're daughter's life.

"Don't despair your majesties, Kadaj still has his gift to give!" cried the red fairy.

'Then she can un-do this fearful curse?" asked the king.

"I'm afraid my powers aren't as great as Sephiroth's, but I can help." said the blue fairy, flying over to the little princess in the queen's arms. "Sweet princess, if you are to prick your finger before your sixteen birth day by a spindle, you shall not die, but sleep, only to be awaken by true love's first kiss." and with those words, the blue fairy waves his wand and blesses the small princess with his gift.

The king still fearful for his daughter's life, decreed that every spinning wheel in the kingdom be burned!

Looking out the balcony, the red fairy grunts in frustration and flies to his brother.

"If they think a fire pit will stop Sephiroth's curse, then they are just wasting time!" he shouted.

"I'm sure that everything will be ok." said the green fairy.

"Yazoo is right, a fire pit wont stop Sephiroth." said the blue fairy.

"But what will?" the red fairy asked, mostly to himself as he rubs his chin and thought.

"That Sephiroth, I'd like to turn him into a chocobo bird so I cant kill it and eat it!" shouted the blue fairy.

"That isn't very nice Kadaj!" said the green fairy.

"And we cant do that either, our magic only works for good things." said the red fairy. "Wait… That's it!" he yelled.

"What is it Yazoo?" asked the green fairy.

"It's perfect, the old cottage in the forgotten city, the king and queen wont be too happy, but I'm sure they'll understand once I explain to them it's the only way!" the red fairy rambled.

"Explain what!" interrupted the blue fairy.

"About the three peasants, raising a founding child within the forest." he said happily and smiles.

"Well that's very nice of them" said the green fairy.

"Who are they?" asked the blue fairy.

"Us of course!" cheered the red Fairy with a very wide smile.

"Us! Take care of the baby!" said the green fairy in a happy and exited tone as he skips to his older brother.

"Wait a minute! Us?" asked the blue fairy in a troubled tone.

"Yes, why not!" said the red fairy. The green fairy squeals.

"I'd love that!" He cheered.

"B-but we have to wash and-"

"And feed her, play with her read her bedtime stories!" giggled the green fairy.

'Can we really do this?" asked the blue fairy.

"If humans can do it, the so can we!" said the red fairy with a positive tone and a high head.

"True, and we do have our magic to help us" mutters the blue fairy.

"No! Absolutely no magic!" shouted the red fairy.

"Are you crazy! Why the hell not!" cried the blue fairy.

"It will make it easier for Sephiroth to find us if we use any magic at all!" said the red fairy.

"Live as mortals for sixteen years!" yelled the blue fairy in a horrid tone.

'We'll all pitch in Kadaj, and its not the end of the world, now lets hurry and tell they're majesty!"

With that, the three fairies rushed to the king and queen, once they had explained everything, They both agreed… And so the king and queen watched with heavy hearts as they saw they're most priced position, they're only child, disappear into the night.

**Thank you for reading! R&R please! **

**~Love Sakura Walker.**


	2. Chapter 2

Many sad and lonely years passed for the king and his people. But as the princess' sixteen birthday grew near. The entire kingdom began to rejoice. For they all knew, as long as Sephiroth's domain thundered with his wrath and frustration, his curse has not been fully fulfilled.

And so, the whereabouts of the princess remain a mystery, while deep in the forgotten city within a cozy cottage, the three good fairies carried out they're plan. Living like mortals for sixteen long years, raising the young child as they're own, re-naming her, Aries.

On this day, the fairies had planned a surprise party, something extra special.

"This is so exiting! I've always wanted to bake!" said Loz with a smile.

"How are you going to get her out of the house?" asked Kadaj.

"I'll think of something!" said Yazoo.

"Well?" All three gasps and turned to the beautiful birthday girl. "And what would you three be up to?" she giggled.

"We- uhhh..?" muttered Yazoo.

"We want you to pick some flowers!" said Kadaj quickly while picking up a random basket and handing it over to Aries.

"Yes! Flowers!" shouted Loz."Flowers?" asked Aries as both Kadaj and Yazoo push her to the door.

"Yes, lots of flowers!" said Yazoo.

"But I grew many back in the garden!" said the birthday girl.

"Well, we don't want to ruin your garden, get some from the forest!" said Kadaj.

"Bu-But!" muttered Aries.

"Now go on!" giggled Loz.

"Don't go too far!" warned Kadaj.

"And don't speak to strangers!" warned Yazoo. Aries glances back at the three with a bright smile and nods.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." she said.

"Take your time!" shouted all three fairies in symphony. Aries giggles as she walks into the forest.

"Damnit, we blew it!" grunted Kadaj while crossing his arms.

"Of course we didn't! Now lets get started before she gets back!' shouted Yazoo as he rushed into the cottage. Kadaj and Loz follow.

"A real birthday party!" cheered Yazoo.

"With a birthday cake!" cheered Loz.

"This should be chaos…" muttered Kadaj to himself, knowing fully that without they're wands or magic, everything would be a disaster.

Aries sang beautiful melody as she walks through the forest. Her singing caught the attention of a young prince as e strolled through the forest in his white horse.

"What a beautiful voice!" he said, he turns his horse around and follows the sweet melody. After a while of wandering through the forest, searching aimless for the sweet voice, he came across a beautiful maiden with light brown locks, beautiful skin, rosy cheeks, and pretty green eyes with gentle pink lips. He found himself staring, his cheeks flushed. He then hops off his horse.

"Excuse me!" said the prince as he approached her.

"Oh!" yelped Aries.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" he said with a smile.

"I-Its not that, its just that, um, your a… um?" he muttered.

"A stranger?" he said.

"Yes, I'm not allowed to speak to strangers." she said as she backs away.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you, I came over because I loved your singing. Its beautiful." the prince smiles. Aries smiles.

"Thank you." she curtseys and giggles.

"This is horrible! We need our wands!" shouted Kadaj as he wipes the pieces of burned cake off his face and clothing.

"He's right Yazoo…" mutters Loz with pouted lips.

"B-But! Just because the cake got burned, doesn't mean we should stop! We can do it again! And I mean, just look at how the dress is coming out!" shouted Yazoo as he gestured at his home made dress with a proud smile. Kadaj and Loz look at the dress with blank expressions.

"Whoa…" muttered Loz.

"Whoa indeed…" said Kadaj.

"Beautiful isn't it!" shouted Yazoo as he glances at the poorly made pink dress.

"Dolce and Gabbana should be ashamed of you Yazoo!" shouted Kadaj.

"That's hurts Kadaj!" pouted Yazoo. Kadaj rolls his eyes.

"Let me do the dress! After all, I'm the professional in dresses around here! Even though I know jak about sowing!" said Kadaj with a cocky attitude and hips moving side to side.

"Who died and made you in charge!" shouted Yazoo as he crossed his arms and glares at him.

"Me, myself and I! Get to know them sometime!" shouted Kadaj.

"That's a stupid come back!" said Yazoo.

"I don't give a shit!- I'm getting the wands!" shouted Kadaj as he walks up stairs.

"No! No magic Kadaj!" shouted Yazoo.

"The sixteen years are almost up! What's the worse thing that can happen, and we owe it to Aries to have a special birthday!" shouted Kadaj from up stairs.

"He's right, we cant let Aries see this mess…" muttered Loz. Yazoo sighs as he rubs his temples.

"Are you an angel?" asked the prince in a cheesy tone. Aries' cheeks flushed lightly and she giggles.

"No, of course not!" she said.

"Well you look like one." smiled the prince.

"No I don't!" Aries smiles back.

"Well I say you do." he said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. Aries flushed more.

"Oh you!" she said.

"Who are you? What's your name, I must know…" asked the prince with a charming glance.

"U-umm… I-I should go!" said Aries quickly while picking up her basket and standing up from her cozy sitting place with the prince.

"Wait! When will I see you again!" cried the prince as he stood up.

"Never!" cried Aries.

"_Never!_" cried the prince in a horrid tone.

"W-Well, maybe some day?" shouted Aries as she glances back at the handsome prince.

"When! Where!" asked the prince.

"At the cottage, this evening at, near the lake!" those were her last words to the young and handsome prince as she ran into the woods and out of sight, leaving the prince sighing sadly.

"Everything is perfect!" cheered Loz as he placed the cake on the dining table.

"Yep! And the dress is simply fabulous!" said Kadaj as he puts the final touches on the dress.

"Why is it blue! We agreed to make her a pink dress!" shouted Yazoo.

"Pink is over rated! Blue is cuter, and it brings out Aries' eyes" said Kadaj with a cocky tone.

"That's a load of bull shit! And you know it!" shouted Yazoo as he crossed his arms and glares at Kadaj. Kadaj rolls his eyes.

"Whatever!" said Kadaj.

"I hear Aries! She's coming!' shouted Loz.

"Quick! Hide!" shouted Kadaj. All three of them hid behind the stair case and peeked.

"Pink!" muttered Yazoo as he waved his wands and turned the dress pink.

"Damnit Yazoo!" Kadaj hissed as Yazoo giggled evilly.

"Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj! I'm back!" shouted Aries as she enters the cottage. "Oh! Oh my!" she shouted as she spots the beautiful shinny dress and delicious frosted cake.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" yelled the three undercover fairies with happiness. Aries smiles brightly.

"Oh thank you so much! This is the happiest day of my life!" she cheered. "Just wait until you meet him!" she added.

"_Him?_" said Yazoo in a puzzled tone.

"You met a stranger Aries?" asked Loz.

"Well, yes… But he was so nice, and sweet! And charming and handsome!" giggles Aries as he cheeks blushed lightly. The three men exchange worrying looks and glance back at the birthday girl.

"Uh oh! This isn't good! She's in love!" said Loz.

"Why not! I am sixteen, I can choose who I want to be!" said Aries as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Its not that dear, its just that- Your already betroth!" said Yazoo. Aries tilted her head in confusion.

"What? But, to be betroth, I must be-"

"A princess?" Kadaj finished Aries' sentence.

"And you are sweet heart!" said Loz.

"Princess Aerith from the Midgar kingdom!" said Yazoo.

"Your betroth with prince Zack! Since the day you were born! Later, we'll be taking you back to your kingdom and real parents." said Kadaj.

"B-But! I promise to meet him tonight!" shouted Aerith with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid you must never see that boy ever again." muttered Yazoo.

"T-This isn't fair! I don't want to be a princess!" shouted Aerith with tear filled eyes as she ran to her bedroom and slams the door behind her. All three fairies sigh heavily.

"To think… We thought she'd be happy…" muttered Loz in a sad tone.

**Thank you to all that reviewed, I almost gave up on writing, but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon! Please R&R! I'll update sooner!**

**~Love Sakura Walker.**


	3. Chapter 3

"This is impossible! Sixteen years and not a trace of her!" the evil warlock yelled on the top of his lungs with anger at his subjects. His blood boiled at the thought of the princess still being alive, her parents and kingdom dared to insult him by not inviting him to the celebration of her birth, well then, if he couldn't, then no one would. Sephiroth looks at his subjects with menacing eyes and snarled; "Are you all sure you looked everywhere!"

"Yes milord, every village, forest, mountain and cradle!" said one of the subjects.

"Cradle?" asked the warlock while arching an eye brow. The subjects nods.

"Yes, every cradle milord." said the subjects.

"Cradle!" yelled Sephiroth with anger. "Fools, idiots, imbeciles! All these years you have been looking for a baby! How dare you all waist all these years!" Sephiroth unleashes all his dark magic on his subjects, some ran, others perished. Once Sephiroth regains his calm he sat on his thrown and sighed heavily. "My time is running out! All thanks to these fools, they are all a disgrace to the forces of evil!" the warlock said to himself.

"Lord Sephiroth! WHACK!" said a tiny voice. Sephiroth looks down and sees a small fluff ball of yellow feathers.

"Ah, Cloud. I see you have returned." said Sephiroth.

"Yes milord. And with great news." said the small chocobo bird.

"For your sake it better be." said the warlock while picking up Cloud and holding him in the palm of his hand.

"I found the princess." said Cloud.

"What! Where is she!" asked the warlock with anticipation.

"She is in a cottage in the forgotten city, but she will soon be heading home to the castle to see her family and soon to be husband." said the small chocobo bird.

"You've done well Cloud." smirked Sephiroth.

"So you'll set me free from my curse!" asked Cloud in a happy tone as he looks up with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh, you will remain as you are." said the warlock as he drops the small bird, letting Cloud fall helplessly to the floor.

"Whack!" whined Cloud.

"Off with you, you foolish ex-sword man, I have an important matter to attend to." said Sephiroth as he gestures the small bird to leave.

As the young prince reached the palace of the Midgar kingdom on his white horse, he reached his father, king Angeal. The king glares at his son with crossed arms, narrowed eyes and a harden face. The king was mad that his son had left the castle without permission and knowing well that he couldn't leave at all. The prince swallows a small amount of saliva as he got down his horse and went to his father.

"Hello father." he said.

"And where in God's name have you been Zackary Fair!" scolded the king as he glared down at his son. Zack shrugs.

"I was only taking a stroll in the woods. No harm done." said Zack.

"You disobeyed me Zack! We are not at home, where you can do as you please, we are guests, so please behave." said Angeal.

"I know father, and please forgive me for making you worry, but I'm afraid I will have to disobey you again!" said Zack as he gave his father a goofy smile. Angeal arched an eye brow.

"And why is that Zackary!" he shouted, is voice in a scolding tone.

"I have a date!" Zack winks.

"Don't be absurd Zackary! You are betrothed!" said the king.

"I refuse to marry someone I don't love. Forgive me father." said the young prince.

"Zack, we have been over this, and its best for the kingdom, and our people!" said Angeal as he places a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"I know father, but it's not best for me. Please understand!" said Zack as he looks up at his father.

"You just met this girl on your stroll in the woods! How do you know you wont fall in love with the princess instead!" said the king.

"Cause she's special!" shouted the prince with a smile as he got up on his horse. "Farewell father, I'll be back shortly!" cried Zack as he ran off on his horse.

"Zackary!" yelled the king.

The prince had ignored his father's cry and ran off. The king sighs heavily as he rubs his temples.

"Great, now how am I to tell this to the king of Midgar, he wont be pleased." the king said to himself.

" Is something wrong my king?" asked a gentle voice. The kings turn and is faced with his adviser, Genesis, a poet and dear friend. Angeal shakes his head.

"Zack continues to resist his duty as prince and follow with our plans with his marriage." grunted the king. Genesis chuckles lightly.

" Be patient my king, the young prince is having a ruff time accepting the fact that he shall wed a total stranger. He doesn't have the same privilege as you did when you were to wed, you were able to fall in love and marry who you wanted." said Genesis.

"Fang." Angeal whispered to himself as it brings back memories of his beautiful wife.

"The queen is dearly missed…" muttered Genesis as he places a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Fang would have never wanted this for Zack!" Angeal sighs. "Perhaps I should think and talk this through with the king of Midgar." he said. Genesis nods.

"If it will make you at ease then I shall have the king requested at once." said the poet.

"Thank you Genesis." said the king smiling.

**That's all for now, thank you all for reading and Please R&R! **

**~ love Sakura Walker.**


	4. ATTENTION!

**Dear beloved and sexy readers! ;D I am every so sorry for the long ass wait, but I am afraid that my computer's hard drives had been fucked up! My father and me are have taken it to be repaired! So hopefully I shall be able to continue this fanfics very soon! Thank you all for your patience and subscriptions! With love and hope... Sakura Walker. :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG! Its been so long! I'm so sorry for the wait, hopeflly this l chapter will be enough for my young readers to forgive me! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

The sun casted an orange colour over the clouds and skies as it was near setting. The 3 good fairies and Aerith sneak into Midgar's castle and hide in the tall tower, waiting for the sun to set and continue the day they have been planning for 16 years. They settled in a cosy room, with fireplace and all. Aerith sat in front of a dresser and stared at her reflexion, sadness and sorrow in her eyes and beautiful features as she wore her beautiful pink birthday dress. The three fairies approached her; they're true form exposed, wings and all.

"This one last gift, dear child for thee..." whispered Yazoo sweetly as him and his brothers used they're magic and wands to form a beautiful silver crown that matched her dress. " The symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace in beauty. As this thy right, and royal duty." Yazoo added as he placed the silver crown on Aerith's head. Aerith's heart sank, she begins to cry, lying her head agents the dresser as her arms shield her from the world.

"Oh Aerith." Said Yazoo with a heavy heart as he watches the young girl he raised and took care of for 16 years suffer. Yazoo places a hand on his brother's shoulder and stares at him with compassionate eyes.

"Come... Let us give her a moment."Yazoo mutters. Loz didn't like it, but nevertheless he nod in agreement and step out of the room with his brother to give Aerith some well needed space.

"It's that boy she met in the woods." said Kadaj in a very worried tone.

"What should we do?" asked Loz.

"I still don't understand why she has to marry the prince!" huffed Kadaj as he crossed his arms and popped his hip to the side.

"It's not for us to decide..." muttered Loz. Yazoo only began to pace around, thinking of a way to fix Aerith's broken heart. "Maybe we should tell the king about the boy." Loz added as he stares at Yazoo pace.

"Why not? It's better than just standing here." Shouts Kadaj. In that moment, Yazoo froze, his heart almost stopping as his eyes grew wide.

"Do you two hear that!" he said, pausing for a moment. Kadaj and Loz stare at him as if he were a mad-man. But then they heard it... That evil laughter that sends chills down even the most evilest of people's spine. "Sephiroth!" he cries out in horror.

"Aries!" all three said in chorus and the barge into the room quickly and desperately. The three stopped dead in they're tracks as they see Aerith walk down a bark path, lightened by a green light, a light they all knew belong to the evil warlock.

"Oh why did we leave her alone!" cries Loz in horror as him and his brother begin to run to her. But before they could get any closer, they're path was blocked by a brick wall. "Aries!" cried out Loz, almost painfully as he slams his fists agents the brick wall.

"Move Loz!" ordered Yazoo. Loz did so, giving the red fairy a good aim at the brick wall, and so he threw his magic at the brick wall, re-opening the path again. "Hurry!" shouted Yazoo as the three of them run into the path and into the darkness, searching desperately for their beloved adopted daughter. They called out her name in the darkness, running and searching as quickly as they're feet and wing would let them.

"Aries! Where are you!" Loz shouted loudly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Aries, don't touch anything!" yelled Kadaj on the top of his lungs as him and his brothers begin to fly up to the top of the tower.

"Touch the spindle... Touch it..!"said a raspy and dark voice as it echoed around the tower.

"ARIES!" shrieked Loz, tears running down his cheeks. The 3 fairies charged to the top room of the tower, only to gasp in horror as they come face to face with Sepiroth.

"You poor simple fools!" Sephiroth growls as he glares down at the 3 male fairies. "Thinking you can defeat me! Me! The master of all evil! Well... Here's your princess!" he shouts, stepping aside to reveal Aerith, laying motionless on the floor. The 3 good fairies gasp in horror as the evil warlock laughs and slowly dissolves, disappearing into thin air. Loz raced to Aerith, bursting into tears as he held her in his arms, crying out in agony as his beloved adopted daughter was now gone forever.

"T-this is all my fault... I-I'll never forgive myself...!" said Yazoo sorrowfully as tears formed in his eyes. Kadaj hugs Yazoo tightly, in both comfort and in pain.

"We're all to blame..." whispered Kadaj as he also spills tears of sadness.

In the great thrown room of the Midgar castle, sat the great king of Midgar and his beloved wife, waiting for their beloved daughter to arrive. Angeal slowly walks to the king, his chest about to burst as he took in a heavy sigh.

"My king, I'm afraid I have to tell you something." said Angeal, just above a whisper. The king of Midgar turns to Angeal and smiles warmly at his old friend.

"Yes king Angeal?" the king asks.

"It's about my son, Zackary." Angeal mutters.

" Oh! Zack, of course." the king pauses. "Why, where is the boy, I don't see him anywhere." The king adds as he looks around the great thrown room and finds no sight of said prince. "Bring him over at once king Angeal. My daughter is almost here."

"Yes, well—"before the Angeal could finish his sentence, the royal trumpets began to play loudly, announcing that the sun had set and that night rained over the heavens.

"It's night! My daughter should be here any moment now!" said the king of Midgar joyfully as he rose from his thrown. The kingdom began to rejoice and cheer as fireworks lighted up the dark sky. Angeal sighs heavily as he stares at his old friend.

High up in the main tower laid Aerith, her 3 adoptive fathers surrounding her, crying they're eyes out and sobbing till no end. Aerith lay peacefully in the royal bed with her hand on her chest, holding a white flower. Yazoo could no longer bare the guilt; he walks out of the room and to the balcony where he spilled his tears in his hands, soon after, he was joined by his brothers.

"Poor King... and his beloved queen...!" muttered Loz sadly.

"They'll be heart broken when they find out." says Kadaj. Yazoo slowly rose his head, he then whipped his tears and stuffy nose.

"They're not going to." Yazoo said firmly.

"What! They aren't?" asked Loz surprised.

"What are you talking about Yazoo?" asked Kadaj in a worry tone.

"We'll put them all to sleep." He said as he starts closing the curtains to Aerith's bedroom. "Until Aerith awakens..." Before fully closing the curtains, the 3 good fairies take one last good look at Aerith's sleeping form with sadness in they're eyes. Yazoo fully closes the curtains and turns to his brothers. "Let's go..." he mutters lowly as the 3 use their magic and wands to shrink. The 3 male fairies began to put the whole kingdom to sleep, not missing a child or man. Soon, there was no one left to put to sleep but the royals. Yazoo waved his wand around the king of Midgar and king Angeal.

"I have been talking to my son... and (yawns) it seems he had fallen in love with a peasant girl..." muttered king Angeal before slowly closing his eyes. Yazoo stopped dead in his tracks and turns to king Angeal.

"Peasant girl? Impossible!" shouts Yazoo as he flies back to king Angeal and starts to pull his hair. "Where? Who? Why?" he yells loudly.

"In the woods, the forgotten city no doubt..." muttered Angeal as he falls fully asleep.

"The forgotten city... Zack! Oh crap!" shouts Yazoo as he flies away from the king and towards his brothers. "We have to get back to the cottage!" he shouts loudly.

" Why? What's going on Yazoo?" asks Loz in a worry tone.

"I'll explain on the way there! Let's hurry, God knows how much time we have!" Yazoo shouts franticly, fling away from the castle with his brothers behind him. With hope, they would make it in time, before Sephiroth does...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it, please review, this story is coming to a close! (SOON!) God bless and thank u!**

**~With Love, Sakura Walker. **


End file.
